The Gem Pirates
by Aurora Belladonna
Summary: a group of young demons hate their familes and runaway Soon the become the Gem Pirates. the Generals cousin the Lieutenant Colonel was taken by Sasuke. this is the story of the Search for the Lt Colonel and to defeat Orochimaru Akatsuki and others include
1. The History

Aurora- Hi everybody. *waves*

Mizuki- *waves madly* Hiya. We Do not own the Akatsuki or any other Naruto Character. But Sasori-Chan is my personal chew toy and play thing. Not like that you perverted minded people!

Aurora- *sweat drop* What Mizuki-Chan is saying is she likes to chew on random objects. And since Saori-Kun is wood and he cant feel it.

Mizuki- Hai!

Aurora- on with the prologue!

* * *

The Gem Pirates Prologue

Demons one ruled all. The Sea , the Land, and the Air. The hierarchy ruled above all else. Until, the Shinobi rose up and put an end to it. Youkai abused their powers. Noble Houses fell apart a little at a time. Clans went into hiding. Clan Castles become ruins. The Most powerful Youkai were sealed in human containers.

Youkai still rule, but they are only a shadow of what they once were. The Young Ones, the once born just before or during the War, resented what their rulers done. Twenty-nine joined together to overthrow them. Twenty-nine became outlaws to their people.

They formed an Organization called Squad 13, under the leadership of Princess Belladonna Okami, heir to the Most powerful Youkai Clan and Courts. Humans hated the Young Ones, fellow Youkai wanted nothing to do with them.

Many tried to kill them, so the fled to the Sea, and became the Gem Pirates. Three years at sea and they learned much. Soon they had ten ships, forming one of the largest pirate fleets. Each learned skills that would help them. Each skill was passed to the younger ones.

Princess Belladonna changed her name to Aurora, the name of her mentor the original Captain of the _Moonstone_. Soon humans joined to be their crews. Ten ships worth of men. If any hated Youkai they never stepped foot on any of the ten. The year Aurora "Belladonna" turned 8 her cousin Tara was taken form her ship the _Amber. _Aurora spent all of her time searching for her only family left.

A year later it is her birthday again and still no sign of her dear cousin.

This is where the story of the Gem Pirates begin………

* * *

Aurora- Beware of Chewing Foxes! *holds out arm, Mizuki knawing on arm*

Mizuki- Never get between me and my chewy! *Sasori runs away.*

Aurora- Please Review, or i'll send Mizuki after you!


	2. the Rum and the news

Mizuki- Hiya agian! *Pouting face* My Chewy ranaway! *anime tears*

Aurora- *sweat drop* Just ignore her she's having an off-day.

Mizuki- Dont own the Akastuki or the Naruto people. we WILL NOT accept flamers. Your comments will be deleated. We will then procede to take sdome oif your hair, make a vodoo doll. We will stock you an when you just fall asleep we shall poke you in uncomfortable places. Mwwaaahahahahahaha!

Aurora- *cough* Um you heard what she said

* * *

Eight Officers sat around a small table in the Captains Cabin aboard the _Ruby. _

A girl about seventeen stood by the glass windows. Her wavy brown black and white hair blowing in the slight breeze of the opened window. She wore a blue plaid mini skirt over baggy black jeans. A white sports bra under a long sleeve mesh shirt. Black boots showed under her jeans.

"When are we going to have her party?" She asked the other

"You know she wont like this." a man in his twenties said. His long black hair was in a loose, low ponytail. A scar marked his right cheek. He stood from the table, at full height he was 6'9''. he wore all black with a trench coat.

The girl rolled her eyes at him.

"I warned you Mizuki-San." he said again.

"You've warned me of a lot of things, Dominic." Mizuki replied with a grin "I haven't listened yet."

"Lieutenant General!" a woman in her late tens said. Her hair went past her ankles and was held in a high ponytail. Her hair was white with a tint of blue. She wore a blue kimono with a white dragon, under a snow white cloak.

"Hai, Kalandra-Sama?" Mizuki, the Lieutenant General, asked "What is it?"

"A day South is an island of off the coast of **Kaze no Kuni *. **IT is not claimed by any Daimyou or Kage."

"Sweet." said a short girl with short black hair, raven feathers tied in it. She wore a pair of tan short shorts with a black sports bra.

Almost everyone laughed at the girl

"does everyone agree then?" Mizuki asked "Good. Raven, Himago, inform the Captains, that aren't here, and First Mate Rainbow."

Raven was the short girl with the raven feathers. Himago had short blonde hair, he wore white pants with fire and lighting designs on the legs. A cloak like shirt with three large buttons down the front.

"Hai Lt. General."

Before the left Raven turned into a small shiny black raven. Himago opened the door for her. He took off at a run and jumped over the side of the ship, turning into a dolphin.

"Dominic don't let her know ab-!"

"It's not my head on the pike." he said leaving. Kalandra followed behind him.

she became a beautiful snow white dragon that sparkled in the bright sunlight. Dominic simply disappeared.

Mizuki pushed a curtain away from one of the walls, to reveal a goose feather bed. She plopped down, arms over her head. "Do you think she'll like the party?"

"She will." replied a seventeen year old. It was Mizuki's Twin. She had black hair with purple and white streaks. She wore the typical pirate gear. Black tight pants with purple knee high boots. A loose lavender shirt, and a white hip skirt with a black sword belt.

"Are you sure Faye-Chan?" Mizuki asked again

"I am sure Mizuki-Chan." Faye said

"We are all sure." said a platinum blond. She wore a black tank top under a hot pink leather jacket. With a hot pink miniskirt. Black fishnet stocking with black and pink high tops.

"I agree with Sally" the last said she had long dark brown hair with red and black highlights. She wore a black long-sleeve belly shirt under short sleeved baggy white tee-shirt tied to show her stomach. Old blue jean cut off shorts, with a brown belt, holding her two swords, her bombs her two knives. A blue bandana covered the top of her head. White stocking stopping inches under her shorts, with brown knee high boots.

"Thanks Tifa. Sally, Faye." Mizuki said, "Where's the rum?!"

Sally and Tifa shook their heads while her sister fell out of her chair. Raven flew through the open window.

"Everyone knows the plan." she said.

"What plan?" someone asked from behind her. All of them look to see a black wolf.

"Leader!" Mizuki squeaked "Um…the new plan to look for T-!"

"Tara." Leader finished "What is this plan?"

Mizuki held up a bottle of rum and grinned "Getting' drunk!"

This time Tifa sally Faye and Raven fell over.

The wolf howled with laughter, "Sounds fine with me!"

The wolf became a woman wearing a long black cloak with a deep hood. She took it off to reveal her hair that reached past her ankles. It was the color of dried blood, it was in a loose braid. Her bangs reached her chin then to her waist, framing startling emerald eyes. A black head band across her forehead held her hair in place. She wore skin tight black pants, silver knee high boots. The boots had slight heels making her around 5'3'' with out them, 5'5'' with them. A dagger was in each boot. A long sleeve silver shirt under a black corset. Her black and silver belt heal a silver worked quiver, full with swan feather arrows. The long bow was a little shorter then herself, it to was silver worked.

"Wow that was easy" Mizuki said to her self

"Raven get Kalandra-Sama, please. We will be on the _Moonstone_."

"Hai"

The Captains Cabin on the _Moonstone_ was large even by normal standards. Plants took up every available space. The light through the windows was tinted green, from a veining plant. Making the room dark. Unlike most cabins this one had no bed. Only a small three person coach, in one corner with a small table in front of it. Larger tables were scattered through out the room, bolted down so they couldn't move. They were covered in books, scrolls and old manuscripts. Cabinets lined the walls with locks on the front so none open on their own. Each was full of vials and bottles of every shape and size. Labels on most of them.

Leader motioned to the couch. Tifa, Sally and Faye sat on it. Mizuki sat on the arm. Leader pulled a large cushion over towards them and sat on it.

"Aurora-Sama, where the rum?" Mizuki asked

Leader laughed "in the corner cabinet. Read the labels this time!"

The others laughed at her face, "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is, Imouto-Chan." Faye laughed

"What'd I miss?" Raven asked flying in the open door. She transformed and shut the door.

"Nothing yet." Tifa told her "Where's Kalandra?"

"A Medic does not get drunk." Raven sounded mocking.

"Oh well," Sally said "More for us!"

"AYE!" Aurora and Mizuki cheered loudly.

When did you get sake?" Mizuki asked.

"Last time we were at a Port Town."

"Any wine?" Faye asked.

"Light weight." Raven squawked.

"IM NOT!" Faye replied "Rum!"

Aurora got an evil look. "Sure" she tossed the bottle and plopped back on the cushion.

By sundown they were all drunk. Laughing at nothing in particular.

"I can b-breath!" Aurora fell over laughing. H-help! I ca-cant b-breath!"

"Aurora-Chan?" Aurora continued to laugh.

"Remember that time Raven chased Mizuki off the _Ruby?_ She ran up the side to get away from the water! Her name means WATER Spirit!" Faye laughed harder.

They fell over laughing even harder

"I gots me an idear!"

"What?" Tifa asked, "You running of the ship again?"

"NO!" Mizuki snapped as they laughed again. "Play 'Have you ever'."

"Sure-wait." Sally said "What's the rules?"

"If you haven't you take a shot of rum." Mizuki said "If you have you take a piece of clothing off."

"Oh no." Faye moaned.

"Oh well" Tifa laughed.

"I'll start!" Sally said happily." Have you ever…got to drunk to function?"

Everyone took a piece of clothing off.

"Alright," Raven said, "Have you ever…blown yourself up?"

Aurora and Tifa took cloths off everyone else too a shot.

"Have you ever… been in love?" Tifa asked

Everyone took cloths off but Aurora.

"Have you ever…been in prison?" Faye asked

Everyone took cloths off but Tifa she took a large shot.

They played all night. By morning they barely had any cloths. Aurora wore only her black panties and somehow her black corset. Mizuki sat in her skirt and sports bra. Raven was in her bird form after loosing all of her cloths. Faye wrapped herself in Aurora's cloak, she had only her panties. Tifa too had only her panties, but with out a cloak. Her arms crossed. Sally huddled under her blanket in her stocking panties and bra.

Someone knocked on the door. No one heard it. Dominic walked in with four men in black cloaks with red clouds. Everyone froze, the five men looked at the girls. And they yelled.

"OUT!"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Aurora yelled in a dangerous voice.

The door slammed shut. "I am sorry General." Dominic's voice said from the door.

The girls quickly dressed and walked to the deck.

"What was so damned important?" Aurora demanded sobering up quickly.

A man with red eyes under his large flat cone hat said : "I have news of your Cousin Tara

Okami."

Chapter One: Birthday Surprise

* * *

Mizuki- YOU SHALL REVIEW OR DIE!!! MWWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Aurora- Please review i may be her General but she doesnt listen very well

Mizuki- MWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Aurora- **Sweat drop**


	3. A Plan and New Guards

Aurora- Yeah i wrote two chapter in one day! i hope Mizuki is better a few hours later.

Mizuki-My CHEWY! *glomps Sasori*

Sasori- Lady Aurora help!

Aurora- Sorry no can do! She's your problem! *Turns to reader* PLease Review!

* * *

Aurora stood on the _Moonstone_'s deck with her blood red hair blowing in the wind. She wore only her pants and corset.

"Who are you?" she demanded

"Uchiha Itachi" the red eyed man said " theses are Deidara,-" a blond "-Sasori,-" a red head "-and Kisame." he had blue skin and gills.

"How can we trust you?" Mizuki asked

"You cant." replied Deidara

"Where is she?"

"I'll tell you and you alone." Itachi said

"She's not going anywhere with you alone." Dominic growled.

"Then I'm not telling her." Itachi said

"Fine." Aurora said motioning to her Cabin. "Back to your ships!" she went into her Cabin and sat on the couch. "We're alone now tell me about my Cousin!"

"First I have something to ask." Itachi said "Let the Akatsuki watch over the Officers of the Gem Pirates."

"No."

"Then no information on your Cousin."

"You son of a bitch!" Aurora growled "Only if you tell me exactly where she is."

"Fine" Itachi said "She's with Orochimaru" Aurora gave a glare "More precisely Uchiha Sasuke."

"A relative?"

"My younger brother." Itachi replied "Got a map?"

"Not on this ship"

"Hm" Itachi mumbled "Sasuke is in **Otogakure no Sato. **it's in-"

"**Ta no Kuni**" Aurora said "Why did your brother take my Cousin?"

"To forcible revive our Clan."

"WHAT!?" she screamed "He's going to rape her?"

"He already has."

"He already has." she repeated quietly "Do you know if she's pr- pr-"

"Yes"

Aurora turned and looked out the windows. She took a swig of the rum. "Itachi-San why did you search for me to tell me all of this?"

"Because her only relative deserves to know, and the child will be an Hanyou and Orochimaru doesn't need that kind of power." Itachi said

"It'll be a Pure Blood Hanyou"

"Pure Blood?"

"It's a word the Royals are called. The child will be the first born outside the Clan Castles, not to be used by our Kings and Queens. It'll never know what Court life is like." Aurora started rambling. "Itachi-San why does your leader what to watch the Officers? More precisely why do the best Youkai Exterminators want to watch us?"

"We are no longer the one who hunt you."

"Lie!"

"To learn from you."

"To learn what? How to kill us easier?"

"No. To learn to live among you." Itachi said "Not all the Youkai are evil. The Royal's keep the lesser in line."

"…"

"You, Princess Belladonna, have kept them all safe from everything. Let someone else protect _them and you._"

Aurora suddenly laughed "We're family now Itachi-San."

"I guess we are."

"Thank you Itachi-San for the where abouts of my Cousin."

"She's my Sister now, as I am now your cousin." He left through the door closing it behind him.

"Aurora?" Dominic asked from the door "Are you okay?" he walked to the window and stood next to her. She pulled him into a hug. He had to lean over so she wouldn't knock him down.

And she cried, she cried until she couldn't no more. She fell asleep against him, he picked her up and took her to the couch. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well Young One."

A girl walked into Aurora's Cabin holding a map. She had short earthy brown hair, that framed her emerald, sapphire speckled eyes. She wore no shoes, only a black mini skirt and a blue corset. And a blue ribbon held her hair back.

"Your map Captain."

"On the table, if you will, Kiki" Aurora told her "Where's **Ta no Kuni** at on this map?" She asked the four men around her.

Sasori pointed to it, only one side faced the water. It was far up North. Three countries surrounded it.

"Two are Unknown the third is **Hi no Kuni**." He said

"Wrong one is a old Youkai Empire it's now called **Tsuki no Kuni.** It s level with **Hi**'s border." Aurora said

"It will take a shorter time if we go around **Cha **and **Hi **and travel the river through **Tsuki **to get to there." Kisame said

"If we go by Sea. By land will be the shortest of all." Deidara said.

"Deidara is right." Itachi said

"and I got the plan!" Aurora said She pointed at the only island of the coast of **Kazeno Kuni** "we are heading here anyways, the others thought it would be a good place for my birthday. Then we go through the **Kaze Delta**," she ran her finger across the map along a long, wide bay." By land we travel to the **Ruins of the Old Blood**. And then through **Kawa no Kuni** and travel the river along it's border to **Ame no Kuni **and then to **Hi**'s Border Town. From there to **the Valley of the End.** and finally **Otogakure**."

"Sounds good to me." Itachi said "But why are we leaving your Ships?"

"Because the men Crewing my Ships are Human and they do not need to get themselves killed because of us."

"General." Mizuki said walking towards her

"Lt. General, Kitsune Mizuki, Captain of the _Ruby _meet your new guard Sasori of the Red Sands."

"What?!" Mizuki screeched

"It is what was agreed upon for the location of Tara. The Akatsuki Guard the Officers. Sasori is Your Guard."

"Fine" Mizuki said "what happened to her anyway?"

Itachi said what he told Aurora earlier.

"The bastard is dead. I'm going to kill him!"

"I am the only one with that right Lieutenant General. She is my Family." Aurora hissed. "Did you hear the plan?" Mizuki nodded "Good. Gather the Officers to the _Sapphire"_

"We have a mission don't we?" Mizuki asked. Aurora shot her a glare. "as the General commands." Mizuki bowed deeply and took off at a run turning into a red fox.

The _Sapphire _was the ship where Faye Kitsune does all of her interrogations. It was the only ship with enough room to hold meeting with all twenty-nine Youkai.

Aurora sat at a long rectangular table. To her right sat Mizuki, to her left Faye. Tifa sat next he her, then Kalandra then Raven. Across from Raven was Himago, Dominic sat to his left the Sally, who sat next to Mizuki. The Tenth Seat at the other end of the table sat empty. Tara was not there to take her rightful place. Aurora scanned the faces around the table.

Itachi and the others stood behind Aurora, having no place to sit.

"Why are they here?" Himago demanded

"We are here to look for my sister-in-law." Itachi said. Aurora growled "as well as the General's Cousin."

"What?" everyone asked at once. Yelling over each other to ask the General.

"SHUT UP!" The command came out a growl. "Quite the fucking bickering! If you would shut up I could tell you what our plan is!" Everyone fell silent. Aurora eyes melted to Red. "Uchiha Sasuke has taken her, to revive his Clan. Sasuke's Master is Orochimaru who does not need the power of a Pure Blood Hanyou." She went on to tell them the way across the continent.

"Lady Aurora" Dominic said "Why leave our ships?"

"Because we don't need to get the Humans mixed up in our affairs." Aurora said, eyes turning Orange "we shouldn't have let them on our ships to begin with." she said to herself. No one else heard her. She waved to Itachi who stepped up next to her.

"I am Uchiha Itachi," he got even worse glares than earlier. "Lady Aurora, gave my Leader permission to watch over each one of you." Everyone got loud again, Itachi simply waited for them to shut up. "If Orochimaru took one of you, he'll take others. We are in a sense your guards."

"But we have Guards!" Himago exclaimed.

"Well now you have a personal guard." Aurora snapped, eyes again. "Sasori-san, tell them who is watching who." Sasori didn't move or say anything "Now Sasori."

Hn" Sasori walked to her other side next to Mizuki. "Deidara will be with the 2nd Lieutenant, Kakuzu will be with the 1st Lieutenant, Zetsu with the Major, Tobi with the Captain, Itachi with the Lieutenant Colonel, Kisame with the Colonel, Konan with the Major General, Hidan with the Brigadier General, I will be with the Lieutenant General, and my Leader with the General."

* * *

Mizuki- CHEWY COME BACK TO ME! *Falls over crying* Chewy ranaway agian.

Aurora- She's going to be in a bad mood agian! Runaway save yourselves! *Aurora runs after Sasori*

Mizuki- Everyone leaves Mizuki! Wait for Mizuki! *starts to run then stops turning to readers* You wont leave me will you? You'll review too wont you?


End file.
